


i caught a cold; soonhoon

by endearinghannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearinghannie/pseuds/endearinghannie
Summary: In which Soonyoung feel in love with someone who can never love him back and got a disease that's evidently hard to cure.He has two options. To give up his capability to love someone or anyone for the rest of his life or to make his love interest to fall for him too.soonhoon hanahaki a!uso this fic is actually from my wattpad account and I currently hate everyone from wattpad because of the dirty inside jokes, so I decided to put this up here





	i caught a cold; soonhoon

"Soonyoung, you know there is an option right?" Wonwoo asked his best friend.

Soonyoung is waiting for the doctor to come while his bestfriend is still trying to perusade him. Wonwoo sighed heavily, realizing Soonyoung wasn't listening this whole time.

"Soonyoung." Wonwoo called, but Soonyoung seems so occupied by his thoughts.

Soonyoung can feel his stomach turning, his lungs tightening. Then he coughs, he instantly caught his mouth in a handkerchief. His eyes widened at the sight of blood, thorns and roses that came from his mouth. He wiped his lips and tilted his head upwards to face Wonwoo. His best friend's face shows worry and anxiety, and he thinks he's the one to blame for all the stress Wonwoo is undergoing through right now. He's the one that fell in love and got this cold afterall.

"Option Won? Will he fall in love fast enough to save me? I have to do this Won, I don't care if I lose the ability to love or to even feel anything. I'm going to die! Don't you understand that, Won?" Soonyoung snapped. Wonwoo's eyes started to water.

"You don't understand me Soonyoung! This surgery will put you in the verge of death! As if you did not listened to your doctor, the surgery will cost you half a million and is only 47% guaranteed to be successful!" Wonwoo fought back. What he said was true. The surgery Soonyoung is planning to get costs about $465,000. Thousands of people died trying to get the stem and roots of the plants out of their body, and only hundreds succeed to get rid of the parasite.

"Wonwoo, he'll never love me back." Soonyoung stared at the floor, trying his best to keep the tears inside his lids and preventing the sobs to escape from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sloth. I'm a very slow person whether it's in the terms of moving or just thinking and brainstorming. This will be a slow update book, so please be patient with me until the end!
> 
> also this is my very first book here uwu


End file.
